Partner Sx
by hunhan.shipper.56
Summary: Sehun yang polos menemui seorang S x God karena ingin memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Kaihun (Kai Sehun). Yaoi. DLDR


.

PARTNER SEX

By, Manusia & Blacklavend

Pairing : KaiHun

Warning : Masih agak dingin di chapter ini

Desclaimer : Terinspirasi dari salah satu karya author Yanz (terinpirasi loh ya bukan menyontek)

.

* * *

.

Lelaki itu terus menatap layar laptopnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu—atau cenderung terlihat 'lapar'? _Entahlah_. Wajahya tercengang lantaran ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya tertarik pada layar persegi tersebut.

Sebuah tulisan besar yang menjadi judul sebuah situs rahasia di internet, yaitu "Sex God". Itulah situs yang sedang di _log in_ olehnya sekarang ini. Di situs tersebut terpampang dengan jelas semua yang berhubungan dengan seks, tak terkecuali dengan "partner" yang ditawarkannya.

Setelah membaca beberapa hal yang kiranya menarik tentang situs "Sex God" tersebut, ada sesuatu yang membuat lelaki itu merasa gelisah. _Ya_, sebuah penyakit gelisah yang sangat susah untuk disembuhkan kecuali mencari tahu sendiri. Sebuah kepuasan yang bisa menentramkan batin.

Penyelesaian dari masalah perasaan gelisah bernama penasaran hanya satu, yaitu—mencari tahu.

Itulah yang harus Oh SeHun—nama pemuda itu—lakukan. Dia penasaran. Dia ingin mencoba dan ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya bercinta. Panggil saja SeHun, seorang mahasiswa jurusan hukum yang telah berumur dua puluh tahun beberapa bulan lalu.

SeHun masih lah banyak memiliki sisi polos dan dirinya pun selalu penasaran dengan sesuatu hal yang baru. Salah satunya yaitu SEKS.

Selama ini, dia hanya bisa melihat adegan tersebut di video laptop maupun dari ponselnya—tidak pernah merasakannya secara langsung.

Lalu, akibat rasa penasaran yang mencengkram ulu hatinya, Oh SeHun memutuskan nekat setelah mengunjungi situs yang barusan dia lihat tadi. SeHun kemudian melirik ke _post_-an paling bawah situs tersebut. Senyum mampir di bibir tipisnya. Di pojok kanan paling bawah, terpampang sebuah alamat yang SeHun tebak pasti merupakan alamat dari sang "Sex God".

SeHun segera menyeringai aneh. Ia tentu tahu alamat ini. Tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya—mungkin hanya beberapa blok, ada sebuah rumah yang cukup besar yang entah kenapa setiap hari banyak sekali pengunjungnya—dan… Oh! Akhirnya Sehun tahu sekarang alasannya kenapa rumah besar itu selalu ramai oleh pengunjung. Pasti karena "Sex God" tersebut. _Ya, pasti_!

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya, tidak lupa menyambar jaket hitamnya yang tergeletak malas di ruang tamu. Ia meraih kunci mobilnya di meja, sebelum kemudian keluar dari pintu apartemennya.

SeHun memacu mobilnya menuju alamat yang tertera di situs tersebut. Sesampainya di alamat yang ditujunya, terlihat banyak antrian perempuan dan lelaki—membuat SeHun harus sabar menunggu. Setelah menunggu kurang lebih empat jam—_benar-benar waktu yang lama_—akhirnya giliran SeHun pun tiba.

Seorang petugas menghampiri SeHun dan menyapanya ramah. "Silahkan menuju meja di sana untuk melakukan registrasi terlebih dahulu." Ujarnya. SeHun pun menurut. Petugas tadi mengantarkan SeHun ke petugas yang duduk di belakang meja registrasi. Setelah melakukan registrasi, petugas di depan SeHun tersenyum ramah sembari menyodorkan beberapa buku pada SeHun layaknya menu makanan. SeHun disuruh untuk memilih "Sex God" partner yang akan melayaninya.

SeHun tampak berpikir sejenak, memandang buku yang di sodorkan sang petugas dengan tatapan "Wow!" SeHun kira seorang "Sex God" hanya ada satu. Namun nyatanya, banyak foto lelaki tampan di buku yang tengah di pegangnya sekarang.

SeHun tercengang. Ia bingung ingin memilih yang mana untuk melayaninya. Apa… ia harus memilih semuanya saja? Ah, tidak, tidak. Itu terlalu mahal. Uang saku mahasiswa seperti dirinya tidak akan cukup. SeHun menggeleng pelan, merutuki pemikiran bodohnya.

_Deg_. Tiba-tiba tatapan SeHun terpaku pada foto seorang pemuda yang ada di buku tersebut. SeHun kemudian menurunkan pandangan matanya ke bawah dan menemukan nama Kim JongIn terletak di pojok kiri paling bawah foto. SeHun menahan napasnya.

"Sepertinya Anda tertarik padanya ya? Pilihan yang bagus. Dia hebat—di ranjang." Ujar petugas tersebut memasang senyum mesumnya sembari mengedip genit.

SeHun sebenarnya ingin memerah— bahkan batuk—saat mendengar penuturan petugas tersebut, namun syukurlah—ia bisa mengatasinya.

"Eum… baiklah. Aku ingin dia." Ucap SeHun, jemari tangannya bergerak menunjuk foto tersebut. Sang petugas tersenyum mendengar pilihan SeHun.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan dengan petugas tadi, SeHun pun akhirnya diantar oleh seorang pengawal berbadan kekar ke sebuah ruangan. Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruangan, sang pengawal meminta SeHun untuk masuk seorang diri. SeHun hanya bisa mengangguk paham.

Dengan langkah kaki yang gemetaran lantaran gugup SeHun pun masuk seorang diri dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia kemudian melihat seorang lelaki dengan kulit berwarna tan yang sedang terbaring menyandarkan setengah tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Pemuda itu terlihat sibuk memainkan ponsel di tangannya.

"Silahkan duduk, _Chagi_." kata lelaki tan tersebut tanpa menoleh ke arah SeHun. SeHun sedikit kaget. Padahal, tadi ia menyangka bahwa pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Kim JongIn dari buku profil tadi tidak menyadari keadaannya di sini.

"Ah… iya." Jawab SeHun singkat. Lelaki tan tersebut terlihat terkejut ketika mendengar suara yang 'tidak biasa' ia dengar dari pelanggannya kali ini. Matanya segera ia layangkan pada SeHun. Bola matanya membesar —ah, mungkin ia hanya kaget karena pelanggannya kali ini adalah seorang lelaki, _mungkin_.

"Wow ternyata kau lelaki! Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Tanya lelaki tan tersebut bertanya dengan bodohnya. Tentu saja untuk melakukan seks! Memang untuk apalagi? Menikmati sperma, huh? Lucu. Bukankah itu sama saja?

SeHun sedikit mendengus karena keterkejutan yang bisa dilihatnya dari raut wajah JongIn. Dahi SeHun mengkerut. Hei! Hei! Matanya belum rabun 'kan tadi? Kenapa Kim JongIn terlihat begitu _surprise_ melihatnya sementara banyak pelanggan laki-laki yang menunggu di luar sana. Memangnya selama ini pelanggan Kim JongIn hanya seorang perempuan, eh?

"Aku mau kau jadi partner seks-ku" kata SeHun tanpa beban.

JongIn terkekeh singkat. Ia segera bangkit dari ranjangnya. Menyeret langkahnya berdiri di hadapan SeHun. Tatapan JongIn terlihat 'ramah' dan santai, namun SeHun bisa merasakan, pemuda itu adalah tipe orang yang sulit dibaca.

Kim JongIn melihat tubuh SeHun, seolah ingin menelanjanginya saat itu juga. Namun jujur saja, tatapan mata tajam JongIn yang tertuju ke arahnya membuat SeHun gugup, sedangkan bibir diam pemuda di hadapannya membuat jantung SeHun memompa di atas batas kewajaran.

"Kau lumayan juga untuk kategori seorang lelaki," ucap JongIn. Senyum tipis terlihat di bibir yang semula hanya diam tanpa ekspresi tersebut. Kedua tangan JongIn menelusup pelan menuju pinggang SeHun, memaksa tubuh pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu semakin merapat ke arahnya.

SeHun secara tidak sadar menahan napas—ia gugup. Jujur saja. Ini… sedikit menakutkan. Melakukan seks bukan dengan orang yang kau cintai, namun seorang "Sex God" membuat SeHun benar-benar merasa tertantang sekaligus merasa gelisah dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Hei, rileks saja. Aku seperti sedang memeluk sebuah batu kalau kau terlalu tegang seperti ini," ujar Kai— sedikit terkekeh. SeHun bersumpah bisa mencium wangi _mint_ dari mulut Kai karena posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat.

Sehun menunduk. Bagaimana bisa ia terpesona pada seorang "Sex God" yang merupakan partner seksnya sendiri. _SeHun bodoh_!

"Hahahaha… _well_, sebenarnya aku sangat terkejut karena untuk pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan tamu seistimewa ini, yaitu seorang lelaki tampan seperti kau. Sebelumya aku tidak pernah mengalaminya. Aku "Sex God" khusus untuk 'yeoja' untuk informasi saja. Mungkin petugas administrasi baru itu melakukan kesalahan karena tidak tahu menahu informasi penting ini." katanya panjang dikali lebar.

SeHun jujur saja sedikit—sejujurnya benar-benar—sedih saat mendengarnya. Ternyata… ternyata dia salah memilih "Sex God" untuk dijadikan partner 'bermain'.

"Tapi, karena kau sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari, tentu aku akan melayanimu dengan baik." Kata lelaki tan tersebut tersenyum lebar— mungkin lebih cocok disebut sebagai seringai.

Tangan Kai perlahan merayap ke tengkuk SeHun, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga pemuda itu sembari menghembuskan napasnya di bagian area itu—merangsang SeHun. Sehun refleks sedikit memundurkan kepalanya saat merasakan sensasi geli itu mengenai indera pendengarannya.

"Aku tertarik padamu," katanya kemudian. Ia mengulum cuping telinga SeHun mendadak, membuat sang empunya kalang kabut—belum siap! Terbukti, kedua mata SeHun membulat kaget dengan tindakan frontal JongIn.

"Kau siap?" tanya JongIn. Tangannya menelusup ke kaos _broken blue_ yang dipakai SeHun, mengelus punggung pemuda tersebut lembut. SeHun mendesis tidak sadar, mencengkram kemeja putih polos JongIn di bagian dada. JongIn tersenyum melihatnya. SeHun terlihat… polos.

"Iya aku siap."

"Siap? Siap apa, hmm?" Goda JongIn. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya lagi. _Sial_! Kenapa ia malah digoda. Dan, apa ini? Kenapa dirinya harus terlihat seperti uke yang sudah siap melakukan malam pertama seperti ini. _Sial_! _Sial_!

"Siapa namamu, hmm?" Tanya JongIn. Ia menarik tangannya dari kaos SeHun untuk menyentuh sisi wajah pemuda itu. Iris cokelat dan iris malam itu bertatapan. Tiba-tiba hening melingkupi mereka, karena dua pemuda itu terlalu sibuk mengagumi mata masing-masing dalam diam.

"Aku… Oh SeHun" jawab SeHun akhirnya, singkat.

"_Good_, Tuan Oh. Perkenalkan, aku Kim JongIn. Panggil saja aku Kai." ujar JongIn—ah, ada baiknya kita memanggilnya dengan nama "Kai" mulai sekarang.

"Mohon bantuannya Kai-shi." Ucap SeHun informal. Kai hanya tersenyum —SeHun terlihat manis saat mengeja namanya. _Ia suka_.

"Ok, jangan buang-buang waktu. Pertama-tama kau santai saja. Jangan tegang seperti itu. Bahumu terlalu kaku, SeHun-a." kata Kai tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kedua bahu SeHun.

SeHun sedikit mengernyit, tidak terlalu suka saat Kai mengucapkan namanya terlalu informal seperti itu, seolah mereka sudah berteman sekian ribu tahun lamanya. _Ck! Sok akrab. _

"Aku mengerti."

Kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada SeHun, menempelkan dahinya pada dahi pemuda berkulit putih pucat tersebut—mempertemukan kembali dua iris berwarna beda. Mereka kembali tenggelam sejenak dalam perasaan tabu yang tidak mereka ketahui apa namanya.

Kai berinisiatif lebih dahulu untuk mengakhiri tatapan mata yang terasa "menghipnotis" tersebut. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, meraih bibir SeHun, mengecupnya lembut sebagai permulaan.

Lama Kai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun, perlahan tangannya bergerak ke atas, menekan tengkuk Sehun sementara bibirnya mulai mengulum lembut bibir atas dan bibir bawah SeHun secara bergantian. Tangannya mengusap lembut kepala SeHun, seolah memberi ketenangan dengan melakukan hal itu. Dan berhasil. Sehun dengan tubuh kakunya perlahan mulai rileks, menikmati bibir tebal JongIn yang menjarah bibirnya semakin intens.

"Ugghhh~~" SeHun mendesah pelan saat merasakan lidah Kai menyapu bibir bawahnya, seolah meminta ijin untuk masuk. Sehun membuka mulutnya sedikit, membiarkan lidah Kai masuk ke dalam mulutnya untuk mengeksploitasi rongga mulutnya. Sehun melenguh saat lidah Kai menyentuh langit-langitnya, ia mencengkram kemeja depan Kai kasar —melampiaskan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

Lidah Kai bergerak erotis dalam mulutnya, menyapa lidahnya yang pasif untuk ikut bergerak. Sehun menyanggupi, perlahan ia menyapa lidah Kai, meliukkan lidahnya, mencoba untuk mengalahkan Kai dalam ciuman yang biasa orang sebut sebagai _french kiss_ ini. Kai menyeringai. _Challenge_ _accepted_!

Kai memiringkan kepalanya, memagut rongga mulut Sehun semakin dalam. Ia memaksa Sehun menelan salivanya sementara dirinya terus mengeksploitasi rongga mulut pemuda itu tanpa ampun.

Paru-paru Sehun berteriak meminta haknya. Oksigen dalam paru-parunya mulai menipis, membuat dirinya memukul bahu JongIn pelan, memberikan kode pada pemuda itu untuk menghentikan ciuman yang berdurasi sangat lama ini.

Kai— dengan sangat terpaksa menurut. Ia segera melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Sehun.

Sehun segera meraup oksigen di sekitarnya kasar. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di pundak JongIn. Kakinya benar-benar terasa lemas hanya karena sebuah ciuman. Jujur, baginya Kai benar-benar adalah seorang _kisser_ yang handal. Sehun mengakui hal itu.

"Kau mau mulai sekarang?" tanya JongIn. "Yang tadi hanya awal. Asal kau tahu saja. Aku bukan tipe orang setengah-setengah yang suka menghentikan kegiatan panas di tengah jalan," katanya sensual.

JongIn menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun. Ia menurunkan tangan Sehun yang ada di pundaknya menuju ke pinggangnya dengan posisi memeluk.

"Aku—hhhh~~~" Sehun segera menghentikan ucapannya saat bibir terampil JongIn mengecup kulit permukaan lehernya. Rasanya geli sekaligus aneh. Rasa geli dan aneh yang sangat Sehun suka. Ia suka ini. Tubuhnya menyukainya.

Bibir Kai hanya mengecup permukaan lehernya, namun efeknya terasa sangat luar biasa. Kakinya terasa benar-benar lemas seolah tulang- tulang yang menjadi kerangkanya tiba-tiba menghilang dan tubuhnya pun tiba-tiba berubah lembek seperti agar. Sehun bahkan hampir saja jatuh bila Kai tidak menahan pinggangnya.

Kai mengecup permukaan kulit leher Sehun sebelum kemudian menjilatnya pelan, membasahi kurva tersebut dengan salivanya. Ia kemudian menggigit kecil kulit permukaan leher Sehun.

"Nghhhh… K-kai," Sehun melenguh. Tangannya yang berada di pinggang JongIn refleks memeluk tubuh JongIn lebih mendekat, namun malah tidak sengaja menggesekkan kejantanannya yang setengah menegang pada selangkangan JongIn.

Sehun mendesah lebih keras. Celananya yang ketat benar-benar menyiksa, terlebih miliknya yang mulai ereksi dan mengeluarkan cairan precum.

"Ahhhkkk!" Dua pemuda itu mendesah bersamaan. SeHun berinisiatif meraih bibir Kai, membawa pemuda itu kembali pada ciuman panjang yang menuntut.

Kai membiarkan SeHun menguasai mulutnya sementara dirinya terus membawa tubuh SeHun bergerak ke arah ranjang dan menghempaskan tubuh pemuda itu di ranjang dengan _bed cover_ putih bersih tersebut.

Ciuman keduanya otomatis terlepas. SeHun mengatur napasnya yang memburu. JongIn sepertinya memang berbakat dalam hal mengalihkan perhatian. Pemuda itu membiarkannya sejenak mendominasi permainan sementara dia sibuk mengarahkan SeHun pada tahapan yang lebih jauh—lebih jauh dari sekedar ciuman dan saling menyentuh.

Ibu jari Kai terulur menuju bibir bawah SeHun, mengusap pelan bibir pemuda berkulit putih hampir pucat di bawahnya. Mata JongIn berubah sayu, perlahan—napsu merasuki setiap sel dalam tubuhnya, menghantarkan sebuah sinyal ke dalam otaknya untuk segera menjamah pemuda dibawahnya. SeHun jujur saja sedikit takut saat melihat perubahan tatapan JongIn ke arahnya.

"Pilih," ucap JongIn. "Buka bajumu sendiri atau aku akan merobeknya secara paksa."

SeHun membuka tutup mulutnya. Hei! Hei! Kenapa suara JongIn terdengar seperti perintah seperti ini?

"Aku—" SeHun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. _Sial_. _Kenapa ia jadi malu begini_?

"Baiklah." Ucap SeHun kemudian.

Ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah dengan JongIn. Untuk itulah, SeHun menurunkan kedua tangannya, mengangkat kaos _broken blue_ kusut yang membalut tubuhnya, menariknya perlahan ke atas sampai mencapai kepala. SeHun kemudian melepaskan kaos _broken blue_ tersebut, meletakkan bajunya di samping kirinya.

"Good boy," Kai berujar. Tangan kanannya mengacak rambut SeHun, sementara tubuhnya ia sanggakan pada sebelah tangan. "Yang harus kau tahu, aku tidak punya _lube_," kata Kai. SeHun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tinggi. "Jadi, mungkin akan sakit."

"Apa?"

"Lube. Pelumas, SeHun-a…" ujar Kai. SeHun terdiam. Ia tidak ingin membuka mulut lagi. Bukankah lebih baik diam daripada harus membuka mulut dan malah terlihat bodoh?

"Kau tidak tahu apa itu pelumas?" tanya Kai kemudian, mulai berpikir bahwa SeHun benar-benar bodoh atau polos tidak tahu hal sepenting dalam hubungan seks sesama jenis.

"Ha-ah… baiklah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya aku melakukan _foreplay_ agar tidak terlalu sakit." Ucap JongIn menyerah sembari menghambuskan napasnya lelah.

SeHun benar-benar diam walau ia sudah bertanya. Mungkin karena pemuda di bawahnya ini tidak ingin terdengar polos atau bodoh. Entahlah, hanya SeHun dan Tuhan yang tahu. Tangan Kai lalu perlahan turun ke bawah, bergerak memutar mengelus perut SeHun… dan—

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Big Thanks to my beloved friend "SEXY ROSE"

Last, mind to review?


End file.
